Pour un baiser
by Ephe'ji
Summary: Pour une mission, les cinq pilotes ont besoin de l’aide de Catherine qui doit se faire passer pour la femme de Duo. Mais cette situation ne semble pas enchanter Heero. Yaoi 1x2x1, 3x4x3


Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Le début de cette fic ne m'appartient pas, mais la fin oui.

Titre : Pour un baiser

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris

Résumé : Pour une mission, les cinq pilotes ont besoin de l'aide de Catherine qui doit se faire passer pour la femme de Duo. Mais cette situation ne semble pas enchanter Heero.

Couples : 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Genre : Toujours nos cadavres exquis à deux… Le début de la fic écrit par l'un et la fin par l'autre

Rating : K+, c'est gentil…

Warings : Yaoi, oneshot.

* * *

Pour un baiser

_Oneshot_

* * *

« Vous pouvez me rappeler ce que je fais là ? »

Catherine dévisagea son frère et Quatre. Habillée en robe de soirée noire et de talons hauts noirs, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Assise dans le salon de la planque des cinq pilotes de Gundam, elle attendait une explication plus complète sur ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Parce que certes, elle acceptait pour faire plaisir à son frère, mais elle voulait quand même savoir ce qu'elle acceptait.

« On avait besoin d'une fille pour cette mission... » avoua Quatre.

« Ca je sais, mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce qu'on avait besoin d'une personne assez agile, bonne comédienne, courageuse et très intelligente... » ajouta Quatre.

« Alors on a tout de suite pensé a toi, » murmura Trowa

Catherine sourit. Son frère était vraiment malin...

« Inutile de me flatter. J'ai déjà accepté. »

Trowa sourit à son tour. Catherine enleva ses escarpins pour se sentir mieux. Après tout, la mission n'avait pas encore commencé.

« Et tout ça est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Pour un réception au quartier général de Treize Kushrenada, c'est un minimum. »

« Treize Kushrenada ? Comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire inviter à une réception tenue par votre pire ennemi ? »

« C'est grâce au talent de hacker de Heero. Il a réussi à intercepter une invitation donnée par Treize à une personnalité de France et sa femme qu'il n'a jamais vus. Toi et Duo prendrez leur place et pendant la soirée, vous devrez récupérer des documents cachés dans le bureau de Treize, » expliqua Trowa.

« Bien, et je suis la femme de quoi, un politique, un acteur, un militaire ? » demanda Catherine.

« Tu seras la femme d'un banquier. »

« Un banquier ? »

Catherine se retint de rire. L'image de Duo en train de jouer les directeurs de banque l'amusait beaucoup.

« Duo banquier ? C'est trop fort... Vous croyez vraiment qu'il sera crédible. »

Mais avant que Quatre ou Trowa ne répondent, une voix se fit entendre du couloir.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée et virent surgir Duo tout sourire. Le jeune homme, bien coiffé, avait revêtu un magnifique smoking noir et des souliers vernis. Il semblait sûr de lui et fier de son costume.

« Je vais pas m'être déguisé en pingouin pour des clous ! » s'écria Duo.

Catherine détailla celui qui devrait jouer son mari. Il était vraiment élégant et ça le changeait de son costume habituel. Duo avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un d'important.

« Je ne remets pas en cause tes talents de comédien, mais passer pour un banquier... Ces gens-là sont d'un ennuyeux... » le rassura Catherine.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Il suffit de détourner la conversation au bon moment... Et je compte sur ton aide pour ça... »

« Bien sûr, mon amour ! » roucoula Catherine.

En entendant ça, Duo sursauta. Quatre manqua de s'étouffer de rire, Trowa, lui, se contenta de sourire. Duo adressa un sourire complice à Catherine puis, entrant dans le jeu, il se dirigea vers elle en marchant fièrement.

« Mon coeur, il va falloir me soutenir ce soir, » dit Duo sur un ton mielleux.

Catherine se rapprocha de son soi-disant mari pour se blottir contre lui. Autant s'entraîner à la comédie dès maintenant et rigoler un peu...

« J'espère que tu me feras danser ce soir... Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas dansé ensemble, » minauda la jeune femme.

Les quatre amis continuèrent à rigoler et à s'amuser ensemble. Duo riait beaucoup, et Quatre allait ajouter une répartie bien sentie, mais il s'arrêta car à cet instant précis, Heero entra.

Aussitôt, le calme revint comme si la mort venait d'entrer. Duo arrêta de rire pour faire une tête d'enterrement. Heero jeta un regard froid à Duo qui détourna le regard. Il rejoignit les autres, mais se mit à l'opposé de Duo. Quatre, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, essaya d'enchaîner.

« Heero vous accompagnera. Il vous attendra dehors pendant que vous serez à la réception et que vous vous faufilerez jusqu'au bureau de Treize. »

Dès que Quatre se tut, le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Catherine jeta un regard à Duo puis à Heero. Qu'avaient-ils dont tous les deux ? Eux qui s'entendaient si bien en temps normal, que leur était-il arrivé ? Ils s'étaient disputés ? Ce serait bien la première fois... Certes, d'habitude, Duo enquiquinait Heero, mais ce dernier ne s'énervait pas ou quand il en avait assez, il le faisait comprendre à Duo qui s'arrêtait, mais jamais Catherine n'avait vu Duo et Heero se conduire ainsi ensemble...

Duo, au bout d'un moment, se leva.

« Je vais aller finir de me préparer. »

Duo sortit sous le regard noir d'Heero qui suivit la silhouette du natté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Dès que Duo fut parti, Heero se leva à son tour, mais au lieu de suivre Duo qui était parti vers les chambres, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua en sortant.

Ce fut Catherine qui coupa le silence lourd qui régnait désormais dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là ? »

Quatre hésita, mais finalement, prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas... Ca fait deux jours qu'ils sont comme ça... Ils ne s'adressent même plus la parole... Je ne comprends pas... »

Trowa posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Ils se sont disputés, mais tout va s'arranger... »

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils se disputent à ce point... »

Catherine regarda Quatre, pensive. Vraiment, son frère avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Quatre, quelqu'un avec un aussi grand coeur et qui se souciait autant de ses amis... Elle n'avait pas encore eu cette chance, elle qui était toujours célibataire et sans le moindre petit ami à l'horizon... Enfin, elle aurait bien un jour la même chance que son frère.

Trowa continua à rassurer son petit ami sous le regard attendri de sa soeur jusqu'au retour de Duo dans le salon.

Quand il entra, son visage était toujours aussi dur, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Heero n'était pas là, il se radoucit aussitôt puis recommença à plaisanter un peu avec Quatre et Catherine.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Quatre regarda l'heure. Il était déjà six heures et la réception commençait à huit heures et il y avait encore plein de choses à régler.

Après avoir mis les derniers détails de la mission au point avec Catherine, Trowa partit à la recherche de Heero. En attendant, Quatre essaya de questionner Duo discrètement sur Heero pour connaître le sujet de la dispute, mais Duo détourna la conversation à chaque fois.

Finalement, Trowa revint avec Heero. Dès son arrivée, le silence et le froid régna de nouveau dans le salon.

Avant de la quitter, Trowa et Quatre encouragèrent Catherine et discrètement, Quatre lui demanda de se renseigner sur la raison de l'attitude de Duo et Heero.

Assise dans la limousine, Catherine ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise...

Déjà que ces vêtements ne la rassurait pas, être dans cette limousine avec ce silence de mort n'arrangeait rien. Heero était à la place du chauffeur et avait revêtu pour l'occasion un costume de circonstance. Duo, lui, assis à l'arrière avec Catherine, n'avait pas détaché son regard de la fenêtre.

« On arrive dans combien de temps Heero ? » demanda Catherine, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Heero avait répondu à Catherine sur un ton doux et agréable en lui souriant, mais au moment où il croisa par hasard le regard de Duo, le sourire disparut.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que c'est deux là en arrivent là ? C'était surréaliste ! Catherine n'arrivait pas à y croire... On aurait dit que ces deux-là étaient les pires ennemis du monde alors qu'en temps normal, ils étaient inséparables.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave... Mais quoi ?

En tout cas, il fallait que tout s'arrange entre eux... Et il ne serait pas dit que Catherine Bloom n'aurait rien fait.

Catherine se fixa une autre mission en plus de celle de cette soirée : savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et arranger la situation entre ces deux-là. Et foi de Catherine, elle y arriverait... De gré ou de force.

Sans que Catherine ne s'en rende compte, ils arrivèrent à la réception.

Heero se gara et ouvrit la porte de la limousine pour laisser sortir Catherine puis Duo qui faillit recevoir la portière de la voiture sur le nez.

A cet instant précis, Catherine comprit que la mission qu'elle venait de s'attribuer ne serait pas facile à réussir...

* * *

« Je vous attends ici, ne commettez pas d'imprudence. Il ne faudrait pas que notre couverture soit dévoilée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Heero, tout se passera bien, » répondit Catherine pour le rassurer et pour essayer d'éviter un esclandre devant l'hôtel luxueux où la réception battait déjà son plein.

Heero avait beau ne pas vouloir faire de vague, elle avait senti une telle tension entre les deux garçons qu'elle était persuadée que s'ils restaient si proches l'un de l'autre quelques secondes de plus, ils allaient se sauter à la gorge. Elle fit donc un sourire à Heero et entraîna Duo vers l'escalier pour entrer dans l'hôtel.

« James chéri, maintenant il faut afficher une mine réjouie et faire ce que nous sommes venus faire, » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Duo qui, en entendant ces paroles, retrouva le sourire, rentrant dans son personnage.

A l'entrée, on leur demanda leur nom et Duo donna celui qu'il avait usurpé avec une fierté démesurée. On vérifia le registre des invités et un valet les débarrassa de leurs manteaux pour les introduire dans la salle déjà pleine.

Catherine et Duo jouaient leurs rôles à la perfection, saluant les aristocrates, échangeant des paroles de politesse, tout ceci en repérant les lieux et en cherchant Treize Kushrenada du regard.

« Je ne le vois nulle part, » dit doucement Catherine à l'oreille de son prétendu mari.

« Il doit pourtant être ici, cette fête est très importante pour lui et en plus, il a installé son quartier général ici, ce qui fait qu'il y est forcément.. Avec tout ce raffut, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait décidé de rester dans son bureau pour travailler ce soir. Il ne doit pas être loin. »

Et comme de fait, en se retournant, le couple improvisé se retrouva face au général accompagné de Lady Une qui donna des frissons à Catherine tant elle lui parut froide et austère.

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous avoir été présenté, » dit Treize à l'attention de Duo.

Ce dernier, voyant là un signe du destin, gratta discrètement le coude de Catherine, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était à elle d'intervenir. Elle le comprit tout de suite et s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« Monsieur Kushrenada, je suis Madame Thompson. Mon mari et moi sommes très honorés de votre invitation. Cette réception est magnifique. »

« Je suis ravi qu'elle vous plaise. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes Monsieur et Madame Thompson de chez Legrand et Thompson, la plus grande banque de France ? Je ne croyais pas à votre venue, mais je suis très heureux que vous ayez fait le voyage jusqu'ici. La France est vraiment un pays fantastique. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois aussi, nous nous y plaisons beaucoup et nous ne regrettons pas du tout notre vieille Angleterre. »

Alors que la discussion entre Treize et Catherine était lancée, Duo trouva le moyen de s'excuser et de se faufiler jusqu'à l'étage, à la recherche du bureau de Treize. Il le trouva sans peine et fut très surpris de ne pas rencontrer de gardes ou de soldats armés alors que des documents si importants se trouvaient dans ce bureau.

Il entra sans problème, la serrure ne lui résistant pas, et commença à chercher l'objet de sa mission. Mais il ne trouvait rien, pas même dans le système informatique du général. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette affaire. Les Mads avaient pourtant été clairs sur l'endroit où se trouvaient ces documents et pourtant, ils n'y étaient pas.

Après une trop longue absence, Duo dut se résoudre à redescendre retrouver Catherine qu'il trouva encore en train de discuter avec Treize. Etant donné que leur présence en ces lieux n'avait plus de raison d'être, il resta un moment pour discuter avec le général de ses placements dans la banque dont il ne faisait pas partie, puis ils prirent congé.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la limousine, Heero démarra tout de suite et interrogea Duo directement, mais froidement.

« Tu as les documents ? »

« Non. »

Catherine et Heero furent autant surpris l'un que l'autre.

« Comment ça tu ne les as pas ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de t'éclipser un moment pour aller fouiller le bureau ? »

« Mais si, il y est allé ! » s'écria Catherine, inquiète de les voir encore se disputer.

« J'ai trouvé le bureau et je l'ai fouillé de fond en comble, mais il n'y avait aucun papier officiel, rien de ce qu'on nous a demandé de rapporter. Il doit cacher les documents importants dans un autre endroit. Peut-être que ce QG n'est pas le vrai QG, que ce n'est qu'une façade. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et garda son regard fixé sur la route, ne regardant plus à la dérobée Duo dans le rétroviseur. Catherine assista alors à un nouveau silence de mort et se sentit encore plus inutile qu'avant. Après tout, son intervention n'avait servi à rien, sinon à envenimer encore plus les choses entre les deux garçons. Mais qu'avaient-ils à se reprocher ?

Ils arrivèrent à la planque et trouvèrent les trois autres pilotes dans le salon, ils les attendaient. Mais en voyant les têtes qu'ils faisaient, ils comprirent que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien déroulées et ils attendaient des explications, explications que Duo finit par leur donner.

« Il n'y avait pas de documents là-bas. Je pencherais pour l'hypothèse qu'il y a un autre QG. Celui-là, c'est une couverture, une fausse piste, et on s'est bien planté. »

Les trois pilotes ne surent pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Ils étaient tellement persuadés qiue cette mission allait se dérouler sans problème et que Catherine et Duo formaient un couple qui aurait pu tromper quiconque que ce que venait de leur rapporter Duo leur paraissait surnaturel.

« Et dire qu'on vous avait super bien préparés pour que tout se passe bien, » dit alors Quatre, franchement déçu. « Mais peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres réception, et cette fois-ci au vrai QG et que comme vous êtes maintenant connus de Treize comme le couple de banquiers que vous n'êtes pas, on pourra recommencer l'opération. »

« Mais ça va pas ! » s'écria alors Heero. « Toute cette affaire était une très mauvaise idée dès le départ et maintenant qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné, vous voulez la réitérer ? »

« Mais Heero, ce n'est pas le plan en soi qui était mauvais, c'est que les documents n'étaient pas là où ils auraient dû être, » tenta Trowa qui voyait Heero s'énerver.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer. Déjà qu'on ne devrait même pas faire intervenir des civils dans nos missions, quand une tentative ne marche pas, il vaut mieux arrêter. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Duo qui s'énerva.

« Maintenant tu arrêtes Heero. Ne rejette pas la faute sur Catherine, elle n'y est pour rien si la mission a échoué. Ce n 'est pas de sa faute. En plus, elle a tenu son rôle à merveille et je suis sûr qu'on pourrait recommencer n'importe quand que ça lui paraîtrait complètement naturel. Alors arrête un peu. »

Heero fixa Duo dans les yeux. Un long échange se fit entre les deux garçons, tous les deux visiblement très en colère. Les autres personnes présentes les regardaient sans oser s'interposer entre eux et n'osant pas briser le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce.

Finalement, ce fut Heero qui changea d'expression le premier, arborant un petit sourire qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard toujours dans celui de Duo et dit alors :

« Eh bien, si tu aimes tant que ça jouer les maris, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à jouer le mari transi d'amour. Et de toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu t'entraînes tout de suite, puisque tu veux rejouer cette comédie. Puisque tu es son mari, pourquoi tu ne l'embrasses pas ? »

Ces derniers mots tombèrent lourdement, choquant ceux qui les entendirent. Il était clair que c'était de la provocation de la part de Heero. Il voulait voir jusqu'où Duo était prêt à aller pour lui tenir tête, mais ce qu'avait demandé le garçon leur semblait irréalisable pour Duo.

Ce dernier avait un regard blessé, regard que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Ils avaient l'impression que Duo ne voulait pas relever le défi que Heero lui avait lancé, mais justement parce que c'était un défi, il se devait de le relever. Avec un regard indescriptible, Duo dit à Heero :

« Alors tu veux jouer comme ça ? Très bien. »

Puis, il s'approcha de Catherine qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et l'embrassa sur les lèvres d'un baiser que l'on ne se fait que lorsque l'on est un peu plus qu'amis. Tous en restèrent bouche bée, Catherine la première, mais Heero en fut très énervé et tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Duo entendit la porte claquer, il lâcha les lèvres de Catherine et partit vers l'escalier en lançant à la jeune femme :

« Pardon Catherine. »

Duo arriva dans la chambre de Heero et se retrouva de nouveau face à lui, les yeux pleins de colère.

« Bon, j'en ai marre de cette situation. Tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries et te comporter de façon professionnelle Heero. »

« Parce que tu trouves que ce que tu viens de faire est professionnel ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec Catherine ? Pourquoi tu as accepté qu'elle joue le rôle de ta femme ? »

« C'était pour la mission. Puisqu'elle devait jouer le rôle de ma femme, je me mettais dans la peau de mon personnage pour réussir la mission. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu me l'aurais reproché, je te connais. »

Alors que la dispute battait son plein, les pilotes et Catherine étaient montés pour écouter la conversation agitée des deux autres et surtout, pour y voir un peu plus clair dans ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Heero continua.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme tu le fais. Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule depuis ces derniers jours ? Et pourquoi tu as embrassé Catherine ? »

« Tu as bien embrassé Relena la semaine dernière… »

En disant ces mots, les quatre personnes à l'extérieur de la chambre se regardèrent, surpris, tandis que le regard de Duo se voila. Heero, lui, avait ouvert de grands yeux, extrêmement surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Mais… comment… »

« Comment je le sais ? Je vous ai vu Heero. Je sais bien que cette fille te court tout le temps après et qu'elle ne te lâche pas quand elle te voit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'embrasser, surtout après m'avoir embrassé moi. »

Catherine se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier à cette nouvelle révélation. Alors, Heero et Duo sortaient ensemble ? Mais Duo avait surpris Heero et Relena en train de s'embrasser et était maintenant en colère contre Heero à en embrasser une autre par vengeance…

« Duo… » murmura Heero qui ne savait pas comment s'expliquer.

« Je voudrais seulement être sûr que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle et que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus. Heero… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de continuer sa phrase, ce dernier se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Duo, surpris, ne réagit pas et Heero lui dit, avec un peu de colère dans la voix :

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Relena, cette fille m'insupporte. C'est toi que j'aime et je voudrais n'embrasser que toi à longueur de journée. La semaine dernière, elle m'a eu en traître et j'ai eu du mal à la faire lâcher, mais jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de l'embrasser. »

Duo sourit et entoura Heero de ses bras. Les deux garçons soupirèrent d'aise et les quatre espions aussi. Finalement, ils avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait et les deux amoureux s'étaient réconciliés. Tout allait bien. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à redescendre, ils entendirent Duo déclarer :

« Mais en fait, tu étais jaloux de Catherine parce que tu voulais que je sois ton mari à toi, c'est ça ? Il fallait le demander tout de suite, ça aurait fait moins d'histoire. »

« Tu rêves Maxwell, ça aurait été moi ton mari dans ce cas. C'est les femmes qui ont les cheveux longs. »

« Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises Yuy. »

Heero se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Une fois qu'il relâcha Duo pour le regarder, ce dernier murmura, en souriant :

« Un baiser pour en réparer deux, ce n'est pas très équitable. Je t'en dois un aussi pour me faire pardonner. »

Et Duo s'empara des lèvres de Heero en soupirant de bonheur. La prochaine fois, il se contenterait de suivre son instinct quand il verrait Relena embrasser son homme ; il lui ferait comprendre par une bonne paire de claque qu'il ne faut pas toucher au bien d'autrui, c'est à dire, dans son cas, ne pas toucher à Heero Yuy.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je suis moyennement satisfaite de cette fin. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à la rendre aussi chouette que ce qu'elle l'était. Désolée, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous aura tout de même plu et que Heiji, tu n'es pas trop déçu… Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
